The Freaky Friday Curiosity
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: After an argument with Amy, Sheldon looks for a solution that will make them both happy, but he gets more than he bargained for.


**A/N: Hi everyone! Today's story is based on a fun prompt I received from **C107galaxytachyon. **Hope you enjoy!**

Amy shucked off her camouflage gear the moment she and Sheldon returned home from the paintball field and immediately headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

Before Sheldon could get a word out, the banging door resonated throughout the tiny apartment. The day had not gone as planned. He'd been looking forward to playing paintball, to have his wife by his side helping him fend off the other team. Instead they wasted that precious time arguing.

Their heated discussion from the fort resumed after they dropped Anu off. All the way home they argued about the way the interviews were being handled. Amy reminded him again that she wasn't involved in the decision, that he shouldn't be taking out his frustrations on her.

He knew deep down she was right, but he couldn't help being jealous. It wasn't like he could just turn it off like a faucet. Amy always asked him to be honest with her about his feelings, then when he was, she was upset. Sometimes he just didn't understand her. Why was _she_ upset? He was the one being excluded from the interviews. It wasn't fair; it was his project too.

While the water ran, he paced from the couch to the island. There had to be some way to end this fight in a way that would make them both happy. Perhaps there was something he could he say or do to make President Siebert change his mind. After all, the man went from avoiding him to inviting him to his private dining room. He just needed to warm up to him even more. Siebert really liked Amy. If he could be more like her, the man wouldn't have an excuse to exclude him. That was it! After living with Amy for over two years, surely he had enough data to emulate her disposition. In a sense, he would become her.

The shower turned off, and his pacing quickened. Soon they would have to face each other again. If he was lucky, the steam had a calming effect on her, and they could agree to set the argument aside for the rest of the evening. Then if all went well tomorrow, there would be nothing to argue about anymore. He sat on the couch and waited and waited. Consulting his watch, he noted 30 minutes had passed since Amy emerged from the shower. It wasn't like her to linger. Had something happened?

"Amy!" He called, as he poked his head through the bedroom door.

Curled in a ball under the covers was his wife dressed in her nighttime attire. "What?"

"Why are you in bed already? Are you feeling all right?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sick, if that's what you mean."

"Good. I would hate for you to be too sick for movie night."

"I'm not in the mood tonight, Sheldon."

"But it's Sunday. We always watch a movie on Sunday. Don't forget, it's your turn to choose."

"Raincheck? I'm sorry, I just won't enjoy myself tonight."

Sheldon almost burst out that they needed to follow their weekly schedule but refrained. If he was going to try emulating Amy, he should start now.

"If that's what you want, we'll move it to another night this week."

She sat up and stared at him. "Really? You're not going to throw a tantrum if we don't stick to the agenda?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but I promise I'm good on my word."

"Thank you." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know how hard it must be for you to sit on the sidelines."

"Amy, if it's okay with you, I'd rather not discuss it anymore tonight." He held out his hand. "Temporary truce?"

Slowly she extended her hand to his and shook it. "Truce."

"Excellent. I'm going to take a shower, then we can decide how we want to spend the rest of our evening."

When Sheldon returned paint-free and smelling like Darth Vader body wash, Amy was still laying in bed. "I'm surprised to still see you here. Are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"Positive. I'm just tired. Can we just cuddle until I fall asleep?"

"Very well."

Sheldon changed into his pajamas and crawled under the covers. After a goodnight kiss, Amy rested her head on his chest, and his arm slung over her waist. He didn't always admit it, but he enjoyed feeling her warm body against his. Subconsciously, his fingers stroked her hip, while he nuzzled the top of her head. Her intoxicating shampoo scent filled his nostrils, and a sigh of contentment escaped his lips.

Before long, his wife's breathing slowed, and he knew she was asleep. He was physically exhausted and wanted nothing more than to submit to the sandman too, but his mind was running overtime. As hard as he tried, he couldn't help his earlier feelings from taking over. Jealously was not a quality he wished to retain, but it wasn't so easy to purge.

"Be like Amy," he chanted to himself. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the feel of her rhythmic heartbeat against his side. Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub..."

xxx

A sliver of light shone through the bedroom window. What time was it? Sheldon held his wristwatch up to his eyes and squinted, but it was all a blur. He blinked a few times to adjust to the dim lighting then glanced over to Amy's spot. Her form was barely visible; she was just a blanket-covered lump. With as little disturbance to the blanket and mattress as possible, he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom.

Sheldon stumbled against the sink and winced. Squelching a yelp, he took a step back and nearly tripped. What was wrong with his coordination? Frowning, he lifted his foot and lowered it again. That's when he felt fabric on his sole. That was odd. He distinctly remembered hanging the bathmat on the tub's edge after his shower. So what was he stepping on?

He wrapped his fingers around the cool porcelain to steady himself and lifted his foot as high as possible. With his free hand, he grabbed onto his foot. His fingers crawled up his metatarsals to his ankle. That was strange. The material covered the whole area. It felt like a pant leg, a pajama pant leg to be precise. He set his foot on the floor and frowned. With shaky hands, he touched his waistband and sighed in relief. It was sitting above his hips, just as it should, but if his pants weren't falling off, why were they dragging on the ground? He needed a visual.

Feeling along the wall, he made contact with the light switch and flicked it on. His eyes traveled down the length of his legs. The pants weren't dragging just a little bit. They were several inches too long for his legs. Not only that, his sleeves were dangling from his arms. Panic welled up in him. Had he shrunk overnight? Maybe this was all a bad dream. He was sleepwalking. That was it. Perhaps a splash of cold water to his face would be enough to end this nonsense.

At the sink, he rolled up his right sleeve to expose his fingers and turned the faucet. Rolling up the other, he was about to plunge his hands into the stream when something shiny on his finger caught his attention. Every move he made caused the object to glitter in the light, like a diamond. It was a diamond! And not just any diamond; it was the diamond from Amy's engagement ring. He stared at the jewel. How could this be? And where was his own wedding band?

Lifting his head, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Only it wasn't himself. Staring back at him was Amy's face. He blinked and looked again. Still the reflection in the mirror was not his own. He waved, frowned, and even stuck out his tongue. Every move he made, mirror Amy copied exactly. He slowly backed away from the sink, tripping over the long pants in the process.

"This is what you wanted, to be like Amy," a little voice in his head reminded him.

No, no, no! This wasn't what he meant. He didn't want to become his wife in all senses of the word. A blood curdling scream escaped his lips.

"Sheldon? What's wrong? I heard a scream..."

The door opened, and there stood... Sheldon, only it wasn't because _he_ was Sheldon trapped in his wife's body.

"Amy, is that you?"

The Sheldon lookalike paled. "Y... you're me!"

Sheldon could only stare back at the man wearing a nightgown and nodded mutely.

"If you're me, then am I..." The lookalike caught his reflection in the mirror and sagged against the sink. "H... how did this happen?"

"I... Oh, Amy, it's all my fault. I wished to be part of the interviews so badly that I wanted to become you."

"You wanted to become me?"

"I think we better sit down."

With one last look in the mirror, Sheldon shuddered then led his wife to the bed where they sat on the edge. He took her hands in his. It was so strange holding his own hands. He almost pulled back, but in that moment he especially needed human contact.

"I'm so confused right now," Amy acknowledged. "We just magically switched bodies overnight? How is this even possible?"

"I don't understand it either. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is listening to your heartbeat as I contemplated being more like you so Siebert would like me enough to allow me to be part of the interviews."

"It looks like you'll get your wish. I can't do the interview today looking like this, so you'll have to do it."

He should have been thrilled. This was what he wanted. So why were icy cold fingers of dread washing over him? "I can't. I don't know how to be you."

"You'll have to. This is for one of the most prestigious scientific journals. It's a huge deal."

A bead of sweat trickled between his breasts. His breasts? He unclasped the top two buttons and peered down the shirt. Yep, there they were, Amy's breasts. He gulped.

"I wish you were this excited to see them when we had our own bodies."

He reddened. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize we had completely switched. I guess I should have known, considering I look like you in every other way."

He gaped as he watched himself lift the nightgown and peer into his briefs. "We definitely switched completely."

"I think it's odd though that we have our own clothes, but our wedding rings switched."

Amy raised the plain gold wedding band and frowned. "You're right. Maybe it's because yours would be too loose for my finger, and mine would cut off your circulation, if it could even fit at all."

"I suppose it makes as much sense as any of this. So what do we do now? Are we forced to spend the rest of eternity as each other?"

"I don't know." She peered at her wristwatch. "We don't have to get ready for work for another five hours. "I'm still really tired. Maybe we can go back to sleep and figure out how to switch back in the morning."

"I don't know if I can," Sheldon admitted.

"At least try. With clear heads, we can do this."

"Alright."

They burrowed under the comforter facing each other. Sheldon wanted to hold his wife, but he didn't know how he'd like feeling his own body pressed against him. Maybe they could just hold hands. That hadn't been too bad. With fingers entwined, he closed his eyes and prayed to a diety he didn't believe in to change everything back to normal.

xxx

Beep, beep, beep, beep!

Sheldon fumbled for the snooze button. Normally he jumped out of bed the moment it went off, but this morning he was exhausted. He squeezed his eyes shut to the sunlight streaming into the room.

"Sheldon! Sheldon!"

"Mmph," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Sheldon, we need to get up. I have that important interview today and need every second to get ready. I have to look my best."

He shot up, hitting his head on the headboard. "You mean _I _need to get ready. Oh, dear Lord! I have no idea how to emulate you. I thought I could do it, but..."

"What are you talking about? How hard did you hit your head?"

He felt Amy's fingers gingerly feel his scalp. "Oww!"

"I'm sorry. I don't feel a bump; you must just be a little tender."

"My pain is the least of my worries right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? We switched bodies last night. I'm you and you're me..." Sheldon blinked. Amy was staring at him, worriness etched on her feminine face. "We switched back. Hallelujah! As my mother would say."

Amy squealed when he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. "What?"

"Oh, Amy. I had the worst nightmare. I'll tell you all about it tonight. Right now, you need to get ready for your big interview." He jumped out of bed and rummaged through the closet. "How about your pink cardigan? Or maybe the emerald?"

"Wow, Sheldon. This is a nice surprise. I expected you to mope like you did the last time."

"I would still love to be involved, but I know you've got this. I'm so proud of you."

"Oh, Sheldon. That's all I needed to hear." She joined him by the closet and stretched up on her tiptoes.

Bending down slightly, his lips met hers, while his hands roamed over her body. It was so good to see and feel her as she should be.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked when he pulled away suddenly.

He peeked in his pajama bottoms then peered down her nightgown. "Just checking."


End file.
